Magic is Might
by sleepeatswim12
Summary: Hermione Granger is a lively girl trapped within a lonely life, when her letter to Hogwarts comes her life goes from ordinary to extraordinary in the blink of an eye.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing J. K. Rowling owns everything.

Prologue

Even in birth, Angela Granger knew her baby would be special. More special than humanly possible, for Angela Granger was a witch. No need to worry though, Mrs. Granger was most definitely human she just had magic. Time had flown since that day her baby had been born, six years to be exact, and today on her daughter's sixth birthday, the final day, she was going to tell her husband, Vernon Granger of her powers. She made the slow walk to her husband as he was finishing up his breakfast. She knew it had to be done though because six was the age when magical children began showing signs of power. She made it quick and could tell her husband was in shock. However she did not know how in shock he was, for the next day he poisoned her orange juice at breakfast. Three weeks later she lay in her deathbed labeling presents to her precious daughter who she would see no more after today. Hermione Granger jumped on the bed to see her mother. Angela cherished the moments she had with her daughter in her arms because that night her husbands plan succeeded.

Hermione's POV

It was the first day of my eleventh birthday. In our family we have a week to celebrate our birthday, and on the last day of said week it is your real birthday. Today is the first day of my birthday week, and on this day I get one special person that I want to see. It can be any person in the world; this year as always I chose my best friend Ginny Weasley. My father gave me a look of disgust as I told him, as he does every year. The Weasley's aren't very well to do as far as wealth and for that my father despises them. My own father hates his daughter's best friend. How is that?

" Honey, get your butt down here!"

My father called teasing me once again. At times when he says these things to me he is teasing, and others I think he might be serious. I guess I have to go find my father, and do whatever he wants me to do because that's what good children do, and I strive to be a good child. Sometimes I feel as if I am like his personal servant. He even tells his "friends"(what little he has) that I do his every whim. But I have no choice in the matter, so I do everything he tells me to do. Today he has given me a particularly odd task, to do something he despised, give a charitable donation to the poor. Usually when this was done, it was at my request on the 5th day of my birthday week. He did not say an amount, but I knew him, and as much as he loved his money he would never sacrifice his image for wealth. In the eyes of the public my father was a great and beautifully honest man. I know him to be the opposite.

As I slowly descended the staircase to the door after the discussion with Father, I heard a noise. At first, I thought it was one of Ginny's older twin brothers, Fred and George throwing rocks at our now shatter-proof windows but as I drew closer to said window, I noticed an owl sharply rapping upon it.

"How peculiar," I accidentally thought out loud. My father must of heard my small voice and descended the stairs as well to investigate, and just as he reached me the rapping ceased.

"What is it my dear?" his deep voice rumbled. I wasn't going to ruin my chances of figuring out exactly what it was, so I lied.

"Oh, nothing Father, nothing at all." I did not turn around until I knew his huge shadow was looming over me no more. As soon as he was gone the rapping began again as if this owl did not want my father to hear it. With great might I threw open the window and grabbed hold of this owl's spindly leg. It did not make a sound as I led it up to my room.

My room is very spacious, for I have little furniture. A bed, wardrobe, desk, and bedside table, this was my choice, as the rest of my room is for my massive collection of unopened birthday presents from my dead mother. Before she died my mother bought me 100 birthday gifts for each birthday I had when she knew it was the end for her. They ranged from big to small all numbered from the age I was where she died, six, to 106, which she knew I would never live to, but just incase. These were my last pieces of my mother I had, for after she died, my father had all evidence of her existence removed from the house, excluding myself. When the owl arrived with me in my bedroom it dropped a letter onto my pillow and flew over to the windowsill where it perched itself and promptly went to sleep.

"Well, owls are nocturnal anyway," I thought. I was about to open my letter, which strangely had no stamp, when I heard my father again lumbering up the stairs to my living quarters.

When he reached me his face was almost purple.

"DID YOU LEAVE THAT WINDOW OPEN?" He screamed at me. Whoops. I guess in the hurry to open the letter I forgot to shut it, and if there is anything my father hates more than peasants, its high bills. "DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH IT COSTS TO COOL THIS MASSIVE FORTRESS? A LOT, SO IF YOU EVER LEAVE A WINDOW OPEN AGAIN ITS THE TOWER FOR A WEEK EVEN ON YOUR BIRTHDAY!" I had heard this speech before and knew it was best to take it in silence. I had only ever been sent to the tower once, when I spoke out at an important dinner party about my dead mother. My father had spread the story that my mother had run away with another man so that the public would not know that the King was widower. Why he did not tell the truth was a mystery to me.

He left stomping his feet in emphasis of his speech so this time, "I would know he was serious". I reached for the letter I had stuffed underneath my pillow so he would not find it. It was addressed in the strangest way,

Miss Hermione Granger

Bedroom nearest to the Tower

114 Rivets Court

St. David's

Wales

It was addressed as if they had been watching her, they as in the letter senders. The address was not even as close as strange as the contents:

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwamp, International Confederation of Wizards)

Dear Miss Granger

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl no later than July 31st.

Minverva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

This was insane, there was no such thing as magic, no such thing. It just wasn't possible. I decided to bring this to only person I could trust, Ginny.

Anyone that reviewed thanks in advance, this is my first story and flames are not excepted, but constructed critisism is, I want to know what I did wrong not complaints!

Thanks,

Julia


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing J.K. Rowling owns everything.

IMPORTANT: MAJOR CHANGES TO CHAPTER ONE, BEFORE READING THIS GO BACK AND SKIM THE NEW PROLOGUE AND PARTS OF THE STORY.

Ginny's POV

Errol, probably the most clumsy owl you will ever meet dove into the window, most likely thinking it was open. He was so weighed down by the five letters he had tied to his leg and in his beak. These were our acceptance letters into Hogwarts. Hogwarts as you already might know is a magical school for talented young boys and girls. Mine was most important of course, for it was my first year to attend this magical establishment. I knew exactly what it would say by heart but I could not contain my excitement. Me! Finally going to Hogwarts to study MAGIC. Although I grew up around it sometimes I had trouble believing it was real, like some big dream that I would wake up from or something.

"Ron, Fred, George, Percy! Our letters are here, and yours feels extra thick Percy maybe you a Prefect," yelling to them knowing if they weren't up yet that would get them moving. It was Ron's first year too, we were twins and we couldn't be anymore alike. Although he was a boy and I was a girl, we did everything together, we were even on the same thought path. The only difference was cleanliness. His room was a pig pen and mine was immaculate, that pretty much meant he woke up late and I didn't, so as usual he was last down for his letter.

Fred and George are third years this time around and they were some of the most maniacal (some would say evil) children you will ever meet. Always explosions coming from their rooms and occasionally what sounds like evil laughs. Lets just say they are an interesting case. In their first year they were voted** Most** **Likely**** to be sent to Azkaban for blowing up the school.**

Percy is one of those guys that can be summed up in a couple of words. Perfect, stuck-up asshole. That's pretty much Percy, he isn't hard. He is a fifth year this time and is stressing over OWLS before school has even started. He's pretty motivated.

I do have two older brothers both out of school Bill and Charlie, but they moved and are boring so...

All morning my mother had been speaking of an extra surprise, but I had a sneaking feeling of what is was. Did she think I had forgotten Hermione's birthday week? This was the day she came to our humble home to stay until tomorrow! It was my favorite day of the year, excluding September 1st.

"Mom! When is Hermione coming?" I yelled up the massive staircase. I couldn't wait to give her my gift this year. A lot of times I'm super nervous about it because I have to live up to the expectation of the presents her mother had given her. But this year I was going to tell her about me, and my family. I ran it by mom just in case, and she agreed it might add some excitement to Hermione's life.

"You know when she is coming, you asked me that half an hour ago, Ginny," she yelled back. I had asked her half an hour ago, but I couldn't help it she was my best friend and in reality I got to see her 3 times a year. It was kind of pathetic actually. Some would ask how we were even best friends, seeing each other so little, personally I don't really know, we have just always been there for each other. Last year my parents bought there first telephone and I can use it once a month to talk to her and I guess that helps.

Sometimes when I see Hermione roll up in her father's fancy rental car I get jealous, but then I remember all the pieces and parts of her life that she told me about. Especially the pieces she put together and now suspects her father killed her mother and covered it up. I can't even imagine suspecting my parents of such treachery. It is just mind-blowing.

"5 minutes, Ginny. She will be here in 5 minutes, her father just telephoned," my mother said 15 agonizing minutes later, she was suddenly right beside me. She is always doing that apparating right beside me just to cheer me up and give me "a taste" of what was coming. When Hermione comes the magic has to cease, though, since she is a muggle. All my magic friends don't understand my friendship with her; if we can't be ourselves around her how do we connect, and I always tell them "magic doesn't make friends, I do".

Hermione's POV

My father was on the ferry with me as we crossed the channel to England. Ginny's house was only 5 minutes from where we get off by car. My father is always driving intentionally slow as if asking me to change my mind. That would never happen as long as I was alive, my father tries to get me to change my mind on almost everything, like I can't make decisions for myself, sometimes it feels like I make better decisions than him anyway.

The ferry was docked in less than two minutes and I found myself sprinting off the boat to our little rental car. It was an old Austin mini in cherry red. My father was so predictable, he couldn't have anything less than the best, especially when he could afford it. He drove even slower than usual as I watched the town transition to the wild countryside where the Weasleys resided. There house was tall and skinny, probably about 7 stories high! At times I don't know how it doesn't fall over from being top heavy.

Until we came into view of the house we sat in dramatic and heavy silence. It was like if a pin dropped you would be able to locate it and pick it up. Finally I couldn't take it anymore and my father wasn't slowing down.

"Dad your going to miss it, there house is right there," I pointed out the window right at it, but I don't know what was wrong with him he drove right past their house. He knows exactly what it looks like. It's actually kinda hard to miss and he's been to it about 15 times before. He just kept driving though. He kept on driving for about 3 more minutes until he stopped suddenly at a deserted bridge. He slowly climbed out of his fancy car and motioned for me to follow. He stopped at the edge of the water.

"Dad, what are we doing," I asked wary of his expression, almost _murderous._

"I saw that letter today, Hermione, and I know what it means, no matter how hard you tried to hide it from me. I'm much smarter than you think," He pulled out a vial and a syringe with a purple colored liquid within.

"Dad... what are you doing, that was just silly prank that village kids were playing on me?" I could feel my heart pick up to the point where I thought it would leap from my chest. I knew my dad disliked me, but whatever he was going to do now was no where near the meaningless spanks as a child.

"It's for the good of the world, we can't have freaks like yourself breeding with people like me, I have to make up for my mistake with your mother. By doing so all will be forgiven," he paused," for my sinful actions," he finished with a grimace. I had absolutely zero comprehension of what he was saying and by then I couldn't contain my scream as he drew closer with that terrifying needle. The scream rose up from my stomach and into my throat and came as a high pitched shriek. With the shriek came the oddest thing, my monster of a father was thrown backwards far enough that I could sprint away.

I didn't stop until I saw Ginny standing on the front porch of there home. I could honestly tell you; seeing her was the happiest moment of my life considering what had just happened.

Finally, guided by her flaming hair, for my eyes were so full of tears I could hardly make out my own ten fingers, I made it to the Burrow. By then I was so overwhelmed with exhaustion and anxiety that I collapsed into her. My chest heavy and heaving from the sobs that wracked my body. I know Ginny was probably super confused but she just stood there stroking my hair, and Mrs. Weasley came sprinting outside to see what was wrong. Ginny made a motion meaning one second, and we sat down on the grass and I told her what happened.

_Hope you enjoyed! To understand what just happened you would have had to go back and read the previous chapter again! Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated._  
_~Julia_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, J.K. Rowling owns anything.

Ginny's POV

Hermione was running up to me about as fast as she could. I could see the tears glinting in the bright sun as they poured down her face. She collapsed into my arms like the world had ended and just sobbed and sobbed. My mother came sprinting out to demand what was wrong. At that moment I had no idea, so therefore I couldn't tell my mother anything. I made a motion to wait one second, because I had a feeling Hermione didn't want to be interrogated by any adult figure. I sat her down in the swing by the side of the Burrow, and just listened to her story.

"The day started out normal," she started and took a deep breath, then continued," Then around 11am, I was excited as usual to come to your house, then I heard this rapping on the window, and I thought it was your brothers or something throwing rocks again, but it was this owl." I started getting this itching feeling I knew where this was going. But she couldn't be a witch, she is a muggle! I thought. I had heard of muggle-born cases like this, but what are the odds of my best friend being a witch?

Hermione continued,"I opened the letter and it said I had been accepted to a school for witches and wizards, like you know, from fairy tales! I just remember thinking this must be some trick of the village boys, but then things got even stranger. My father and I got out off the ferry and into the rental car. He started this strange and eerie silence where so one spoke for like, ever. Then when we got to you house he drove right past it! By then I was so confused, like my dad had never gone this wacko on me," she paused again I could tell she was on the verge of tears again. She took another big breath and finished the story. With the last word she began sobbing again and finally I understood why she had been so upset.

My mother had been standing at the doorway and then I knew she had heard everything, I turned around and watched tears silently slide down her face. She is the kind of person that feels everything for you, she just can't help it, it's who she is.

After I got over the fact her father tried to murder her I registered that she was witch. My one best muggle friend is a witch. Witch. Witch. Witch. Witch. Witch. She was a witch, my best friend. Right then I had to tell her about me, about us, that she wasn't crazy, but I couldn't form the words.

All that came out was, "Um."

"You think I'm crazy, right, yup, that's what I thought. Of all people I thought you would understand, but I guess I was wrong, thanks Ginny," she was about to get up when I grabbed her arm.

"Hermione, wait, really you have to listen, I'm sorry I was just so lost for words. You have no idea what this means for me!" I just couldn't get it out fast enough.

"Ginny, your babbling, just tell me so I can go home, oh wait I can't because my father tried to murder me," she said coldly her words full of steel.

"Hermione, listen, your not crazy, you are a witch and so am I! God, you would not let me speak!" I finally pushed out. I swear Hermione stared at me for 5 minutes until she got up and ran away.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING!" I screamed after her, she can't run away now, no, No, NO! I went sprinting after her. Man she was fast, like Olympic sprinter fast. I didn't know where she was going until I saw the little Austin Mini come into view. She reached the car swiftly broke the window and grabbed her bag and a piece of paper.

"Is this the letter you got?" She asked genuinely curious her eyes glinting with hope.

"Yes Hermione, that's it, all my brothers get them too, when I told you they go to some boarding school in a different country, they actually go to Hogwarts. The school on this letter, I promise," I told her, Hermione's eyes began glowing I swear I saw them sparkle.

We got back to the house I figured she deserved at least a little proof.

Hermione's POV

I couldn't believe it, I wasn't crazy. When my father had flown backwards like that when I screamed I had believed I had an anonymous protector, something like the movies. To find out it was real is anl eye-opener. That rational figure inside of me is begging me to call a crazy institution and admit myself and the Weasleys. I knew in my heart though, it was true. I really was a witch and Ginny my best friend was too. Ginny thought I needed proof too, but I was beyond believing now, this was my life, as I suspected.

"Ginny, I don't need proof," I said sincerely. "I believe you!"

"I know you do, but you deserve to have confirmation in reality," she explained. We made it to her house and her mom was standing in the doorway. As we slowly ascended the steps Mrs. Weasleys pulled me into one of the most motherly hugs I've ever experienced.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart. No one, especially a child should have to experience anythig like that in their lives, ever. I cannot express in words how deeply sorry I am. You will always have a room in our home as long as I am alive. It may not be the grandeur your used to, but I expect it will be fun," she finished and had most likely been rehearsing that speech ever since she heard the story.

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Weasley I would really have no place to go unless I had an expectation to be murdered. This means a lot to me and I don't know where I would go if I couldn't stay here," I said.

"Now for that proof, Mother," Ginny said. This was the part I was most excited about. To see something that seems to defy the very nature of every science my tutors had taught me is unbelievable.

"Expelliarmus!" Mrs. Weasley said and pointed a stick most likely meant as her wand at an old vase. It promptly fell over and shattered on the floor. My mouth was just hanging open. How is this possible? This shouldn't be possible the rational side of me kept telling me. Oh it's possible, I just saw it. I told that part of me.

Believe It.

Thanks for the reviews will write another chapter when I get 10 favorites or follows! Sorry it was short, running low on ideas, suggestions?

Hope you enjoyed,

~Julia


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, J.K. Rowling owns everything.

Hermione's POV

Right at that moment something just clicked inside of me. I think the click might even have been audible to the pair of Weasley's standing in front of me. All that magic that had been held back by my upbringings rose to the surface of me, like rising to the top of the water in a pool after diving down for a little bit. Then, just then, I swear I saw all the little leaves of the beautiful trees flying away as they broke from the tree branch, all fluttering together in an organized, but cluttered, formation.

"So..." Ginny began, "What is it?" I realized I must have been standing there oblivious of them for quite a bit.

"Amazing," I sputtered out before I got choked up; that feeling when your so happy you can't stand it anymore. I almost didn't want to believe it. It felt as though if I truly believed then it wouldn't be true at all, just a silly trick. Suddenly, I started to wonder, if this is real, something in fairytales, then are things like, mermaids, unicorns, or dragons real? Could they really be?

"Do want to come inside and eat something?" Mrs. Weasley asked me, taking me out of the trance I had flown into. What about flight? Could flight be possible through magic? So many questions I thought my head might explode. Thinking about this, I went back into the trance until Ginny forcefully dragged me out of it through a swift shake.

"Oh, yeah, sure. Like a sandwich or something, I don't care," I finally replied still in a daze.

"You know Hermione, your going to have to get some money for books and stuff, you have one of those credit card thingys, right?"

"Yeah, I bet my dad wasn't even smart enough to cancel it!" I said excitedly as everything began to piece together.

"Well they also have one of those ATMs around the back of Gringott's and you could get all the money off of it and open up a vault," Ginny told me.

"What's Gringott's? Is it like a witch bank or something, wait a second, is there a whole new currency with magic because that would be insane! How could no normal person have ever noticed this, I mean to have all this stuff would take up so much space?" I said suddenly dreading our visit to this bank.

"Yes, but it is not very confusing. The muggle money system is so much more confusing, I can't even come close to understanding it. This is pretty simple, there are three coins; galleons, sickles, and knuts," She reached deep into her pocket and pulled out what I suspected were the three said coins, "This one here is a knut," she pointed to a small bronze coin that had the strangest design etched into the surface, "Then there is this one, the sickle, and 29 knuts equals one sickle. Then there is one more, but we don't really have any of those to spare," she said sheepishly. I could tell she was sort of embarassed, "The galleon the one that isn't here is larger than the rest and gold. It takes 17 sickles or 493 knuts to a galleon," she finished.

I could tell she was still lingering on the fact she didn't have galleon to show me, but I didn't want to say anything because if I did it would probably make it worse.

"How about that sandwich now, all this new information is taking a lot of effort to process!" With that we ran inside for sandwiches.

After finishing up our hasty lunch, I began showering Ginny with questions once again.

"Did the kitchen make these sandwiches for us, like in that American movie,** Sleeping Beauty**? If it was, that would be amazing, I would love to see the spatulas and pans move on their own!" I ended with a shout.

"Um, no its not like the American, _fairytale_, **Sleeping Beauty**, my mother makes the sandwiches like a real person," Ginny replied near laughter,

"There is a line, Hermione, that magic can't cross."

"Oh, well how am I suppose to know? I'm like clueless, and you know I hate being clueless!" I said with a smirk. "I always wondered why you were homeschooled and the rest of your family went to boarding school... Well I guess now I know."

The next few weeks passed in a blur, and I was egging it on. August 23rd just could not come fast enough. We were going to buy everything for school on that day, it would be my first visit to an all magic community, Diagon Alley. The Weasley house has a much less rushed attitude, there is always, an I can do it tomorrow kind of feeling. At first I thought I wouldn't like the days with no structured schedule, but as it turns out those are my favorite.

Ron has been nice but at times not as open to me being here as Ginny had expected. She had had to scold her twin brother a few times for talking out of turn about my past, and once had to even bring Mrs. Weasley into the turmoil. But, not even that could drag down my spirits, for they weren't in the clouds, but up into space where no one could drag them down.

The last week had passed much slower than the others, but eventually it did, and I was doing more than bouncing off the walls, _I was flying._ Literally, I was, Fred and George got out magic flying broomsticks and I just flew around the yard the whole day. There was no bringing me down anymore, it wasn't possible.

When nine a.m. came I couldn't contain my excitement, I stuffed my face in a pillow and screamed as loud as I could. This couldn't be real, but it's happening. I walked out of my room wearing my extra special jumper with sparkles and flopped down in Ginny's room. We walked out together and as I turned for the door, she pulled me the other way.

"What are you doing, the door is that way?" I inquired, very confused and a little discouraged.

"We go by floo, Hermione, its like our method of transportation. You step into the fire like Ron is doing right now and then throw the powder down and yell a location and BAM! your there. Pretty cool, huh?" Ginny said emphasizing every word. "I will go with since its your first time, wouldn't want you to end up in a strangers fireplace, right?" She finished with a smile.

We stepped in together awkwardly holding hands and she threw double the normal floo powder down yelling, "DIAGON ALLEY". I opened my eyes after I realized I had squeezed them shut, and watched the blur of living rooms as we made our way to the place. When we finally reached it and stepped out I was hit by a massive flurry of people. I had never seen more people crowded into one place, ever. It was like you were waddling around to get to the abundance of shops.

As all the Weasley's stepped out of the fire one by one my excitement was building; looking around made everything real and I began to choke up with happiness again. That seemed to be my thing.

We stopped in front of Gringott's as I tightly clutched my credit card in my palm. We made our way around to backside where the green and gray ATM stood. I slid the card in and checked the balance. It was the same as it was every time I used it, which was never. I took all of it out. Mrs. Weasley had brought me a bag to put the money since there was so much. The bag was bulging when we left, and descended the steps to Gringott's. I couldn't help but notice a most peculiar rhyme posted on the wall:

**Enter, stranger but take heed**

**Of what awaits the sin of greed**

**For those who take but do not earn**

**Must pay dearly, in their turn**

**So if you seek beneath our floors**

**A treasure that was never yours**

**Thief, you have been warned, beware**

**of finding more than treasure there.**

As if I would steal anything. From what I learned, magic is not something to be messed with. We reached the desks with little wrinkly men sitting atop. I later learned those men were goblins and not men at all. To open an vault you had to go to a separate desk and ask. If you were 18 and over they had to do this strange background test that involved poking you with a metal rod at the crook of your elbow. I didn't have to though, all I had to do was give them my name.

"Hermione Granger, sir," I told the elderly goblin.

"Parents: Angela and Vernon Granger?" he grumbled, it was obvious this was all he had been doing with his life and it had to be boring.

"Correct sir," I said trying out my most adult-like tone. He rifled through some papers and replied, "It seems there is already an account under your family, your mother, Mrs. Granger, already has an account within our establishment. Would you like to open a new account, or use the already existing one?" he droned on mumbling after finishing speaking with me.

"An account of my mother's? That can't be she wasn't a witch. It must be a mistake or something, or another Angela Granger?" I sputtered. That could not be true, my mother was not a witch, she died! Witches don't die young, do they?

"There is only one Granger, that is you and your mother, now please people are waiting," he hastily replied glancing at the growing heap of people.

"Ummm, the already existing one is fine..." with that another goblin waddled up and motioned for us to follow. We were led down into tunnels and into a small black cart, similar to a roller coaster I rode as a child. We reached what I think was my mother's vault after about ten minutes of riding. It looked quite large, and as we got out my small fortune I converted from the muggle money, arrived behind us.

"So, what now?" I asked the Weasley's who came with me and the goblin.

"I will open it so you can deposit your money," he pulled out a key and opened the vault. It was huge, and stuffed to the hilt with gold coins, most likely the galleons Ginny hadn't been able show me.

"Oh my gosh! Do you know the equivalent to all of this in muggle money?" I asked the goblin.

"No, but it is roughly 10,000 galleons within this vault," he answered, very bored. I guess I won't ever be poor, I mean I had about 2,500 galleons with me right now, so that makes a grand total of 12,500 galleons! I guess my mother left me her fortune. I collected about 100 galleons from the vault for shopping, that's what the goblin said was the recommended amount. Then once again we got on the cart and rode up to the Weasley's vault. It was much smaller than my own, and didn't contain all but 5 galleons and lots of little knuts and sickles. As we were leaving I "accidentally" dropped the 50 galleons I stuffed in both of my deep pockets in the Weasley's vault. Only the goblin noticed, and luckily he said nothing.

We made our way out onto the streets of Diagon Alley and I was amazed as we went in all the shops lining the streets. My money bag was getting considerably lighter as we bought everything on the list. I knew Mrs. Weasley was saving the wand for last as it must be a favorite. As we finished up in our last shop we made our way over to the wand shop, Ollivander's. It looked quite old with the intricate letters peeling off and fading. The fact that it was that old, gave it quite an eery effect. The minute I set foot in the shop I knew something was going on, for the man in it was the person who tutored me from the time I was four.

_Hope you enjoyed! 3 reviews and I will update, Ollivander's is next! _

_Thanks,_

_Julia_


End file.
